1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rock picking devices, and more particularly pertains to a rock picking device adapted to pick rocks from a field. When a field is plowed for agricultural use, stones and rocks are frequently turned to the surface. This problem is especially acute when preparing a plot of land for cultivation for the first time. The accumulated stones and rocks on the surface of the field must be removed to prevent damage to expensive agricultural implements and to allow proper germination and growth of various agricultural crops. Various conventional rake devices are available for collecting the stones into relatively narrow rows. However, none of these devices are capable of quickly and economically picking up these rocks and stones and loading them into a vehicle for disposal. Additionally, the prior art devices fail to adequately separate the stones from chunks or clods of dirt. In order to solve these problems, the present invention provides a new and improved device for separating and removing rocks and stones from a field.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of agricultural implements are known in the prior art. A typical example of such an agricultural implement adapted for removing rocks is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,605, which issued to R. Watson et al on Apr. 26, 1966. This patent discloses a frame mounted on a pair of wheels and provided with a hitch for cooperation with a conventional tractor. A pair of plow type members project beneath the frame and are adapted for insertion into the surface of the ground for engagement with extremely large rocks to be removed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,724, which issued to W. Jones, Jr. on Apr. 16, 1968, discloses a tree pushing attachment for bulldozers which utilizes a pivotal frame having a plow shaped pushing attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,640, which issued to J. Clatterbuck on Feb. 11, 1969, discloses a scooping attachment for use with a tractor having a front power lift assembly. The device utilizes a pair of fork members provided with digging tines for removing trees, bushes and other plants as well as for scooping up dirt and debris. U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,338, which issued to H. Queiroz on Jan. 7, 1975, discloses a weeding attachment for use with a crawler-type tractor which comprises a stubbing plate formed of a V-shaped mounting plate which is attached to the tractor and which is equipped with numerous knives. The device is adapted to seize and remove brush and small trees.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices disclose a rock picking attachment for a conventional tractor which utilizes a rotary reel for removing and collecting rocks and stones from an agricultural field. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of a semi-cylindrical stone collecting box located within the confines of the collecting reel. Additional features of the present invention not disclosed by the prior art devices include the use of a rotary reel having a plurality of radially extending spokes each terminating in a stone collecting fork and mounted for pivotal elevational adjustment on a hydraulically actuated frame. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of rock picking devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such rock picking devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.